


Stop That!

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff and Angst, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: One of the first born among the Eldar, old, powerful and skittish to a fault among her own kin. From her home in the Blue Mountains out to Erebor among her new family the Dwarves get a good glimpse of just how much sway her bloodline has. The chance encounters from her past shape the lives of those around her.





	1. Chapter 1

A gruff travel worn voice echoed through the tall forge in the Blue Mountains from the recently uprooted Ereborian Prince Thorin beside his younger Brother Frerin, “I hear you’ve an Elf under your employ Master Drarn.”

The furrowed brow of focus on the broad aged Dwarf’s face that shifted to meet the Princes easing into an easy smirk, “Aye.”

Thorin glanced around curiously then shrugged at the Master asking, “No sign of it. Poor impression, we were told he was among the Eldar.”

A chuckle came from the Master as his eyes scanned to the curious figure drawing a headed massive double edged ax from the massive forge to be struck once again with a large mallet sending waves of sparks into the air around the smoke coated Elleth straightening once again to draw back the mallet for the following strike. Drarn straightened up himself, relieving the aches of his stiffening muscles at the slow sink of his body wishing to return to stone quite soon, “High Princess Jaqiearae Pear, or Miss Pear to her closest allies. She has long since claimed these lands before our kin settled here.”

Their eyes met his as Frerin asked, “High Princess?!”

Drarn nodded, “Aye, Daughter to High King Ingwe himself. First bairn among the Eldar. Though you’d never know it at first glance, skittish little thing, but quite a reason to be, watching the world turn as it has.”

Thorin repeated with a hint of a smirk, “Skittish?”

Drarn chuckled, “Around Dwarves mainly no, watch her with Elves and you notice it. Tends to draw a fair bit of chaos around her most days when she skips her patterns.”

Frerin, “And, how did she end up in the forge?”

Drarn, “Befriended our ancestors, helped as best she could to handle the borders we once shared with Thingol, mentioned something about preferring the warmth of our mountain where she could claim her own place and not mill her days away among the Elves acting to her station. Enjoys a more relaxing company of boisterous Dwarves to distract from her occasional clumsiness. She’s kin.” Those words melting their suspicions of her, “You’ll find no harsh words from her past those she aims at those who’ve earned and triggered it. Very slow to anger, a good trait among our kin, handles most of our trips to Bree, driving the Men away.” Frerin raised a brow stirring a chuckle from the Master, “They’ve echoes of the few flashes of temper drawn from her make rounds when they hear words we’re coming to trade goods.”

Thorin, “A fighter then?”

Drarn nodded, “Aye.” Motioning his head over to the set of clear stalls along the wall, “You’ll find all your supplies for the orders expected there.” They nodded and claimed their places stealing yet another glance at you. Soon enough the Durins had melted around you as the tales of their ancestors flowed freely from you at the asking, with most far from those recorded from tales of battles, the small tales of their daily lives and interactions with those around them. Those and all your own personal quirks bringing you right at home with their kin, even as almost a foot taller than most of them, with Thorin the closest to you in stature at a near unthinkable 5 ft 2 for most Dwarves only adding to his odd place as a not overly attractive and sunken Prince.

Both set aside from your former stations you formed a close bond easing the pain of his daily troubles while you happily joined in on the tending to the endless bundles of energy his Nephews turned out to be, racing through the mountain with a streak of shimmering silver curls trailing after them and soon cutting them off. Only to scoop them up in a victorious strut back to the starting point with their giggling bodies held above your shoulders while they stole their chances to ease their fingers through your silky locks having earned you the secret admiring nickname,  **Sanzigilmih** , (Mithril made) after the material they imagined your hair to be formed of, the long cherished Mithril.

For decades you mingled with the outcast Dwarves and aligned yourself with their return as their stories of the mountain not formerly ready for housing during your exploration of that area of the world before the Sun rose into the sky for the first time. So off you went, guiding your easily turned around friend to the Hobbit hole in question where at his first glance of your host you couldn’t help but struggle against your night filled with the giggles bubbling from you at the obvious plummet your friend had gone face first into the throes of an affection he assured himself that could never be returned.

…

Drenched in rain you peered over Thorin’s shoulder mumbling in Khuzdul,  **“What did Olorin do to your map?!”**

Thorin turned meeting your eye,  **“You see it too?!”** His hand swatted on Dwalin’s shoulder,  **“I told You!”**  Motioning the map to his Cousin’s view as the lines skewed showing yet another path than before.

After a sigh you collected the map with furrowed brows and led the group through an opening on the left, barely large enough for Bombur to pass through sideways before a wider path was granted. Nearly an hour you followed the path as a set of curious explosions from the distance echoed through you corridor causing your group to form tighter behind your softly glowing figure, glancing around as you did. But your search mainly for the source of a curious clinking sound that soon silenced as a small golden ring fell unknown to you into the small opening on the bag resting on your shoulder. Shrugging it off you turned forward again and led the Dwarves through once again until a ripple of small stones sent you racing for the seam of light in the rock wall before you.

In a relieved wave of pants your group settled before you glanced around once again and exhaled sharply at the giant moonlit crevice you found yourselves in, much like the Elf filled kingdom you barely got any peace from at their near constant watchful gaze over you recognizing you from countless portraits and sketches their elders had passed down between their endless urge to see to your every desire.

Looking forward Thorin joined your side saying, “The pass of Khazad-dûm.”

Bilbo wet his lips timidly stepping forward eyeing the water’s edge cautiously at it’s unsettling presence, “Doom? What, what do you mean by that?”

You met his eye with a soft smile easing his nerves, “Khazad-dûm is the Dwarven name for the Kingdom of Moria.”

Bilbo nodded and inched closer to your side, tip toeing along the water’s edge around Dwalin to reach your side glancing up at Thorin curiously at yet another of his furrowed then avoiding gazes drawing yet another curious twitch to his ear. Only looking forward again at your hand gently leading them forward through your head tilting sideways to free your looped braided bun to slide free from being pinned under your bag once again then straightened again. After a good mile over the rocky path your group stopped as you turned to eye the glowing door reflecting your light when the moon had been hidden by a wave of clouds for a few moments before it lit up once again.

Thorin glanced at you asking, “Can you read it? I’m a bit fuzzy on scripted Elvish.”

“Speak ‘friend’ and enter.” Raising your fingers to form the obvious quotes around the second word drawing a furrow to Bilbo’s brows as he watched your hands lower again.

He raised his hands asking, “Why the fingers?”

You met his gaze, “That’s how it’s written.” He gave you a disbelieving glance before you said, “Friend or ‘ _Melon_ ’,” The group’s eyes turned to the opening doors while you lowered your hands once again, “Is clearly the password.”

Bilbo’s face twisted in an unamused pursing of his lips before he adjusted his bag on his shoulder after drawing Sting and mumbled, “Not much of a Riddle.”

After a short chortle you replied, “Elves are best at poetry, Riddles are their weak points. Most couldn’t even remember their poems long enough to have them written when I was little.”

Bilbo, “Ah.”

In an amused rumble Dwalin added, “Wisdom of the Elves huh?”

You giggled softly, “Quite a subjective term there Wisdom, open to argument. They have lived yes, but not all incredibly well learned past their homes.”

Ori reached your side nervously as the doors sealed behind you leaving you in the large empty deadly silent kingdom, “Not like you then.”

You smiled down at him accepting his hold on your arm just under your elbow, “I am among the few to have been considered well traveled.” Facing forward again when Bilbo snuck between you and Thorin anxiously eyeing the massive dust coated space you were in.

…

Three days in nearly and your nightly watch broke as the start of a nocturnal hum from one of the Dwarves behind you drove your eyes to your right at the raising of what you assumed to be a giant fallen statue. Quickly you slid back to the wall behind you raising your glowing hand as it grew brighter allowing you to catch the reflection of the eyes of hundreds of goblins around you on the pillars holding up the seemingly endless hall. 

Your light stirring the others quickly grabbing their weapons at the Balrog on all fours before you drawing in a rasping deep breath attempting to draw his flame up once again only to gasp and choke as the flames from inside him flew to your hand spiraling around your body as your purple eyes shifted to a bright white. Cracks spread all over his body growing and causing him to crumble right before the flames coating you were sent out in a massive pulse filling each seemingly endless direction of the Dwarven Kingdom causing the formerly dust coated runes coating the pillars and walls to glow sending out echoes of Ancient Khuzdul growing louder over the quick wave of shrieks dying as clouds of ashes from the incinerated creatures fell to the ground.

All eyes turned to you hearing Sting clatter while Bilbo collapsed to his knees at your side offering up his handkerchief Elrond had gifted him to blot up your bloody nose while your eyes struggled to remain open. Inhaling sharply Bombur stated, “Breakfast boys, quickly now!” dropping his bags to draw out the supplies while Bofur joined your side with a bit of jerky he broke up and passed to you, holding oyu steady while you ate.

In your exhaustion a tear slipped free, one that Thorin, who now was crouched before you brushed away with a soft smile, “We can rest today. Give you time to recover.”

“I should be fine after the meal. I can’t hear anything else.” Your ears each took turns twitching at your straining to hear any more creatures while your eyes scanned over the fully lit halls while the echoes of Ancient Khuzdul ceased once again.

He sighed, “Fine, but we are taking a long lunch and an early dinner.”

Chuckling weakly you nodded and claimed yet another piece of the jerky after a sip from the water skin Bilbo had offered you from his bag while his hands remained fixed on you while his nerves settled once again.

…

Peering out over the great forest you passed the folded map to Thorin who huffed as you led them into the scarce trees growing around you, while you mumbled, “Lot of good that spinning nonsense does us.”

Thorin, “Remind me to give him a good whack with that stick of his.”

Without even a pop, fizzle or a cloud of smoke his deep gravely voice sounded out at your side, “I’d like to see you try.” His sudden appearance earning a shriek from you sending you sideways into a firm object crashing as you collided with it. Turning your head you caught and helped straighten up the stunned Blonde Elf stammering out, “I am-,” before glancing at the Wizard saying, “Will you stop that?!”

His brow rose, “You were supposed to meet me on the mountain pass, I’ve been searching for you for nearly a week now.”

Inhaling sharply you stepped closer to him, “That ‘map’ of yours keeps spinning. You know where it sent us? MORIA! Moria Olorin!! You know what we found there, A Balrog!! BALROG OLORIN! SO, no more, poofing!” You crossed your arms and attempted to storm off only to collide with the same Elf who swayed, prepared this time to catch you as your arms broke free to steady yourself. Releasing you he eyed you curiously as your expression dropped and you turned walking to Thorin’s side, making sure to avoid his body this time in an exaggerated step nearly earning a smirk from the curious guard.

Gandalf glanced at the Guard bowing his head, “We are here to seek council with Lord Celeborn.”

The blonde eyed you yet again before the Dwarves and Bilbo who was pulling Thorin closer to you as his wish to cling to the pair of you instead of just the back of the Dwarf King, then back to Gandalf, “We have not had dealings with Dwarves-,”

His words died as you interjected,  _“Kindly inform Lord Celeborn the Daughter of High King Ingwe is on his borders, if he refuses my Company we will leave.”_

The Blonde’s mouth opened in shock as he finally got a clear look at your eyes having their color revealing the truth while your hair, still coated in ash and dust hid its true shimmering form along with a great deal of your skins natural glow. He bowed his head and promptly turned away from you,  _“My apologies Your Majesty. I did not recognize you.”_

Your eyes shifted to meet Gandalf’s as he gave you an amused brow raise at your normally hated use of your full title and parentage causing you to roll your eyes and watch the guard’s back while you caught the appearance of a few more forming curious lines around your group, all eyeing you curiously after learning who you had announced yourself to be. Awed expressions eased onto the faces of the group while you eyed the stairs with an irritated internal grumble at the still lingering ache your body was holding from your energy being drained against the dark creatures.

.

Forming a straight line behind you and Gandalf the Company watched as the Elf Lord stepped onto the base of the staircase before you while he swallowed dryly scanning over you curiously wondering what news you might be bringing. Straightening up and bowing his head to you first then Gandalf before stating,  _“Princess Ingwien, I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting before.”_

You smiled weakly up at him stirring an instant urge to cling to you and aid in your obvious suffering,  _“We have, actually, but you were far to young to remember it, Teleporno.”_

He nodded and met eyes with Gandalf as he stated,  _“Lord Celeborn, my Company and I have been traveling for quite some time now and bring news from Moria.”_  He glanced at you mentally confirming his statement as you answered his short question, _“It has been cleared and the Balrog within slain.”_

Lord Celeborn glanced at you then back to Gandalf,  _“Your intention was to clear Moria?”_

_“No. Olorin’s map led us there. Not much choice after that.”_

He glanced to Gandalf as he stated with a soft smile,  _“We wished to share the news and graciously request a night’s rest within your borders if possible.”_

His head nodded and he replied through scanning his eyes over you again, “Of course. Any company of the Princess or yours is welcome here.” His eyes met yours,  _“Rest as long as you need, Your Majesty.”_

You bowed your head in return and followed the set of servants leading you to the bath houses and the outdoor clearing filled with thick mattresses around short tables coated with a full meal for you all while Lord Celeborn spoke with Gandalf about your Journey and especially your place in it. Their conference lasting well into the night as they roamed through the kingdom while you slept surrounded by the Dwarf Princes, both wrapping their legs with yours while their arms crossed over your middle under the thick layers of furs you were granted from their Uncles partially blocking the bright glow pulsing softly from you and the reflection of the glowing city across your shimmering silver curls splayed across the mattress above your head and the grass below.

By morning you’d regained most of your energy and normal glow, leaving you the brightest Elf at the Company’s examination, as the brightest among them earning the attention of all around you in their own curious glances over the formerly unseen Princess. All claiming a brief introduction or even a simple passing greeting with you before your departure on your third day after you were allowed more time to fully heal before you passed out of their borders and into Southern Greenwood. Past the Now cleared fortress after your two night rest in Radagast’s hut allowing you to rest once more before turning North once again alone when Gandalf had once again gone off without so much as a warning taking his Cousin with him.

.

Wetting your lips you eyed the stirring forest around you sending out low rumbles around your glowing form. In your early departure you’d skipped braiding your hair back, choosing to allow it to flow freely over your left side while you inched your bag higher on your right when your steps halted causing the gripping of weapons behind you only to lower them as they spotted the line of raccoons you were allowing to pass across the path before continuing. Makeshift bridges and screeching owls both tried their hardest to keep you from your destination without any luck, eventually having to watch as you crossed into Northern Greenwood.

Upward glances drew your bow and an arrow into your hands when you spotted the first whisps of webs in the high branches above. After an inquiring tap on your elbow you answered Bilbo’s hushed attempt at a question, you answered lowly, “Spiders.”

Clutching Sting he wet his lips readying for anything only to be raised in your arms to pull him back from stabbing into the side of the stunned blonde Elf missing his presence completely. Blinking rapidly the Elf met your gaze after eyeing Bilbo, still frightened and clutching Sting at arms length towards him before asking,  _“What, might I ask, are your intentions in our borders?”_

_“I was promised a tour of the Iron Hills. Many of our group’s kin are there.”_

He eyed you all then Bilbo again raising a brow at his still frozen armed posture even holding against the gentle taps you landed on his arm. A ghost of a smirk grew on his face as he turned,  _“We will escort you to our King.”_

Walking forward he held his gaze on the trees before stealing a glance at your asking,  _“How is Oropherion?”_  At his lack of an answer you replied,  _“Last I saw him his betrothal to Illiyen was announced.”_

 _“The King is well.”_  In another glance back he asked,  _“You knew the Queen?”_

 _“In passing. But I hear she was well known for her singing_.” Causing his smile to grow as he looked forward again,  _“But her memory brought quite a few pauses throughout between a few surprise endings in her own adaptations to the tales.”_

Through his smile he asked,  _“Oh?”_

 _“If you’d taken her account of events you’d expect to find a tail under Glorfindel’s robes.”_  Earning a snort from him as he struggled to hold in his laugh and ripples of chuckles from the guards around you.  _“Not even mentioning the liberties she took about her intended’s abilities at the lute.”_  He glanced back again,  _“Used to attract birds. And not in a pleasant way. Often I’d catch him sprinting for cover. Leapt through my window once, how we’d met actually.”_  Your smile inched wider remembering the awkwardly tall figure soaring through your window to crawl under your bed avoiding the swarm chasing after him.  _“You have her eyes.”_  He glanced back at you again shortly, stealing another glance at Bilbo at your side finally sheathing Sting before his hand curled around yours then looked forward again.

_“Ada should be pleased to see you again then.”_

You smirked and chuckled weakly,  _“If you say so. Our parting was not ideal.”_

He glanced back again catching your eyes scanning over the trees threatening to fill with tears remembering your sneaking away at your hearing of his betrothal, eternally parting you from the man you’d first assumed to be your kindred awkward soul. Looking forward again his brows furrowed as he tried to think back on any stories he was told for an Elleth matching your description, knowing you to be familiar somehow.

…

When the gates opened the first set of passing Elves’ eyes went wide when their eyes fell on you, promptly after they bowed deeply to you softly greeting you,  _“Your Majesty.”_  Their reaction causing a ripple of curiously gathering Elves to repeat their actions and greetings while you looked forward focusing on the shifting hall around you, while the Prince who was turning forward again after his glance back at you through his mental frenzy in trying to remember who you were. 

Behind you the Dwarves scanned over the growing crowd all watching as the double doors you approached to the throne room opened, revealing the slightly distracted King flatly stating,  _“Legolas, your rounds-.”_  His words ceased as his eyes fell from his Son to you lowering your arm from wiping the small stream of blood from your nose once again on your bunched up sleeve. Through his parted lips his tongue flicked out to wet his lips to cover his brief silence before his body struggled against its natural reflex of bowing deeply to you and tensed while his fingers clenched at his sides when his head bowed,  _“Princess Ingwien,”_ his eyes scanned over you noticing your slight shifting from one foot to the other through your wavering breath as your glow flickered weakly once again triggering his urge to rush to you.

Your head bowed in return,  _“King Thranduil.”_

 _“You must be hungry. I will have a meal prepared for you and your guests, I’ll lead you to your rooms and send for my healers for your injuries.”_  He glanced at the men behind you pausing on Prince Thrain and Thorin gripping him tightly, bowing his head to them he turned blinking through his nerves leading you through the winding castle mentally relaying out his orders.In the Royal Wing he showed the men to their rooms first and opened the door to your apartment beside his where he paused in the doorway with a flash of a smile as he glanced anxiously to you again after meeting his Son’s curious gaze from the opposite wall,  _“My healers should be along shortly. You must be exhausted. Rest as long as you wish after dinner. Your guests will be well taken care of through your stay.”_

A hint of a smile grew on his face at your weak smile up at him,  _“You’ve grown haven’t you?”_

A larger smile spread on his face through his weak chuckle, _“It is possible, though it could also simply be the crown.”_

You nodded,  _“It is possible.”_

_“You were in the Blue Mountains, after Lindon?”_

_“A while after, traveled for some time.”_

He nodded,  _“We heard of your last visit here when we arrived. I had hoped to have seen a visit from you, eventually.”_

 _“I got a bit distracted.”_  Your eyes scanned to the Elleth approaching with a satchel of supplies marking her status as healer causing the King to turn following your gaze then turn back again bowing his head to you.

 _“Take your time, soak, relax. There should be plenty of fresh clothes in the wardrobe should you need them. It is fortunate, your arrival just now, our Feast of Starlight is tomorrow night.”_  He glanced at the Healer again then added,  _“A proper welcome for you to Greenwood once again. I will see you at dinner Princess.”_ Bowing his head once again before turning away to lead his Son to his apartment while you led the Healer into your room while another knocked on Thrain and Thorin’s shared apartment.

Once inside she led you to the bath where she helped you strip and ease into the freshly poured another servant had just finished filling for you before gathering your dirty clothes for scrubbing while you eased into the bath. You eased your head back onto the rolled towel the Healer set on the edge for you while she went to fix you a cup of tea for the herbs she had brought. Slowly your aches slipped away while you scrubbed your feet and arms before dunking your head under the water, brushing your hands through your hair before rising from the tub to wrap in the towel and tip toe across the floor to your bag finding another pair of panties and an under vest you pulled on once you had dried.

With towel in hand you walked into the bedroom adding the towel to the drying rail on your way to look in the wardrobe. Each colorful layer and varied forms of fabric drawing your eye before choosing a silver silk blouse reaching to your mid thigh when you added over the tight black pants you chose before adding a matching black vest coated in silver embroidered vines.

Raising your arms you eased your fingers through your hair on your path to the bed where you climbed onto and sighed when you laid back eying the glowing crystal coated chandelier above the bed as the backs of your hands slid over the furs coating the thick comforter on the soft mattress. Turning your head you smiled at the familiar redheaded Elleth from the forest beginning to bow lowly to you when you said,  _“My Ada and the lands he rules are in Valinor. No need for such formality.”_

A flash of an anxious smile flinched onto her face before her stating,  _“I am simply a lowly Sil-.”_

 _“You are nothing of the sort_.” Her brows rose, “ _You are a Child of Eru, same as me.”_  You rose and moved to the end of the bed where you stood and crossed to her with a soft smile,  _“My time on Arda and what or who I have seen does not make me any higher than you. My friends call me Miss Pear, and your name? Or do you prefer Captain?”_

A smile flinched back onto her face in return to yours,  _“My name is Tauriel.”_

You smiled larger at her,  _“I have a feeling we’re going to be very good friends Tauriel.”_  Making her smile grow.

_“King Thranduil asked me to escort you to dinner.”_

You nodded, brushing your long shimmering curls over your back nearly causing them to blend into your shirt if not for your black vest catching her eye once again on the path to the door,  _“I should warn you though,”_  her brow raised again,  _“I am a bit strange compared to other Elves.”_

She smiled again,  _“We’re all a bit strange.”_

Barefoot among the Company you made the short walk to the Royal dining room where you caught the icy blue eyes of the King scanning over you with a relaxed exhale at your soft glow that had eased back some. His smile inched a bit deeper while he helped you into the chair beside his across from Legolas’ while the others claimed their own chairs for the hearty meal drawing back their smiles. 

All worries of a possible threat of his barring the Dwarves from continuing broke as they watched the Elf King’s exterior melt the longer he sat at your side. Smiling and holding his gaze on you as long as he could cementing his obvious intentions to the others and confirming his Son’s prior suspicions of the stories he was told of his time with the long awaited Highborn Princess who’d once roamed these woods he could have sworn to have stolen their King’s heart.

Any tentative notions towards your union ceased as a flurry of tales of his Mother were drawn easily from his chuckling Father at your urging in the middle of bringing up countless stories drawing loud laughs from everyone there about the countless quirks you three bore, along with your awkward fumbles through your times in Lindon.

.

Soon enough night fell and you were back on your bed once again slipping into a deep sleep and curling your fingers in the long fur under you as the elated Elf King sprawled out across his bed imagining the following night and his chance to finally hold you in his arms once again after the time he’d startled you and clutched you to his chest to save you from falling off a bridge back in Lindon. The same event eternally latching his heart to you entirely, one he’d hoped had drawn an affection for him from you in return after his near decade of attempts to prove his were true, an affection he’d hoped his parents would agree to allowing him freedom from his betrothal. 

But their lack of station saw to their adamant refusal at a union they were certain would never be agreed upon by you. But any concern about your feelings towards him were made clear at his final glimpse of you, while he was being practically drug by his parents to his betrothal dinner your sunken stroll across that same bridge and a sleeve being wiped across your cheeks brought out his struggle to get to you until a passing figure blocked his view of your vanishing.

Slowly his eyes shut blocking out that last image and clinging to the knowledge you were here, just a few walls away safely under his protection. With the sunrise came the impending breakfast filled with more laughs and lingering glances before your forced parting at his need to see to the final details of the celebration while he left you under the care of his Seamstresses to bring a great number of gowns and even the old stores of set aside Dwarven clothes for the Company to bear for the occasion. All huddling curiously around you while Thorin asked if you’d be able to convince the Elf King to allow you to leave for Erebor freely with or without his aid. You chuckled softly and caught his eye holding up your two final choices on gowns he easily picked between saying,  **“That one.”**

**“I’ll speak with him. Just enjoy the party.”**

Thorin smirked at you,  **“I’m certain if anyone can convince him it would be you.”** Stirring another giggle from you while you rolled your eyes,  **“I’m certain you could as well.”** Earning a chuckle from him while he joined you on your path to the lunch Tauriel had announced you to, giving the dark haired Prince a chance to slide a bit closer to her side to claim yet another stolen moment to speak with the now blushing guard at his constant attention towards her between glances at you.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding Kiliel in this bit.

Clad in your gifted gown you slid your fingers around the small purple, blue and green teardrop shaped crystal secured by woven mithril loops around the edge of the polished stone with small leaves used to secure it to the chain, a trinket you’d formed from a crystal you’d uncovered inside a stone you’d found in Valinor as a child. Turning your head you looked away from the spot on the wall you had been staring at in a daze back to the mirror with a short exhale at your long braid coated in jeweled pieces, under Thranduil’s insistence you had use of any decorations his vast treasury contained for the evening, or any time after.

His not so subtle continuance of trying to win back your favor in hopes of gaining your wish to remain in his lands once the Dwarves had wished to depart for whatever surely foolish path they had decided upon long before reaching his lands. Frozen in place his eyes scanned over you in the finest he had to offer on such short notice, even in your exhausted state and travel worn clothes a single sight of you nearly stopped his heart, a continued reaction from his first sight of you all those ages ago.

With a growing smile he claimed your side escorting you into the glowing ballroom with a relaxing exhale at your awed expressions at the final results of his efforts. Through the night you danced while the Dwarves mingled and partied between your glimpses of Thorin and Bilbo in one of the private gardens for a private dance of their own at the Hobbit’s wish not to be surrounded through his lessons on the Elven dances. 

Later you claimed your seat again to enjoy a short meal before you joined the Elf King for a short tour of a few of his most prized pieces of artwork and his private garden. Slowly he led you through the winding path between your slightly swaying paths at the startling amount of wine you’d both didn’t realized you’d finished off until you teetered an inch too far and found yourself gripped tightly against his chest once again.

His body stepped backwards as uncontrollably he closed the distance, resting his lips against yours and sinking slowly into the kiss you returned while tightening your grip on the front of his robe. After a few brief moments he wet his lips and swallowed dryly when you pulled apart and nearly fled when you softly whispered,  _“Perhaps we should get off this bridge.”_  He nodded unsure if you’d only accepted his kiss because he’d left you no choice, releasing you after settling you down again. He followed you back to the other side of the garden where one of the countless waterfalls were placed to feed the small streams flowing through the rows of flowers and fountain.

Reaching the grass on the other side his eyes dropped to his hand you claimed and drew out closer to you in your step in front of him stirring a hopeful glance from him only broken when your other hand rose to brush along his neck guiding him down again to accept the kiss you rose onto your toes for. Within moments he’d melted around you, gliding his hand across your cheek and the other around your back, clinging to you happily through the amorous kiss eventually finding you against the rocky wall in the shadows beside the waterfall muffling the sounds breaking free from your joined lips.

A cold fin landing between your shoulders broke your kiss and freed a set of bubbling giggles from you as he chuckled lowly leaning his head against yours once you’d guided the fish back to the stream it was aiming for. Locking your eyes again you giggled as he watched the next set of fish soaring through the cascading waters and said,  _“We should get inside.”_  You nodded claiming another kiss stirring another chuckle from him when you released each other and he claimed your hand carefully guiding you across the bridge again and through to the door to his apartment where he guided you straight for the table of desserts and treats he’d set out for you both. Through the night each were tasted while you curled together between enamored lip locks soon bringing you to your place in his bed under the covers and your discarded clothes. 

.

With the back of your shoulder being used as his pillow while his arm was being used as yours, only shifting when a pair of small feet landed on his hand. His head rose to peer at the small bird that had dropped the message it bore into his open palm, puffing its cheeks out slightly in a smile at the smiling King thanking him.

The hand curled around yours moved to quietly claim the letter and read through it while the small bird flew to the table along the wall to pick at the remaining grapes as the slowly tensing King read through the request for troops. Lowering his gaze he eyed your shifting body turning over to her back looking up at him and his soft smile when you brushed his hair behind his ear asking,  _“Bad news?”_

He sighed turning his head to kiss your wrist gently,  _“Lothlorien called for aid. Orcs approaching their borders.”_

Your eyes met again,  _“Is that unusual?”_

_“Happens before each winter. In Spring our northern border needs reinforcing.”_

_“Ah.”_  Leaning in his lips met yours,  _“You don’t have to go?”_

Drawing you closer his arms circled you as he purred against your lips,  _“There’s time.”_

His kisses grew deeper once again while you found a familiar place wrapped around him through your repeating of your claiming of each other while his body clutched you tightly to him, memorizing every inch, sound, taste and movement from you until he’d mentally passed on word to his troops with the news. Sliding out of bed he claimed one last kiss on his way to the closet, hearing you pulling your discarded layers back on while he pulled on his traveling clothes under his suit of armor you joined him to secure. Through your final kiss his white stone bearing ring was eased onto your finger as he softly pled, _“I may be gone a week or so, when your business is done with the Dwarves you’ll come back?”_

_“I’m not certain how long I’ll be needed.”_

He nodded,  _“I can come visit you then. Legolas mentioned your tour of Iron Hills, I’m certain Dain would grant me a visit as well. If I made a good enough offer.”_

You smirked up at him,  _“I’m certain I could manage that deal.”_ Bringing his smile back, _“I’ll send word when things are settled.”_  His eyes dropped to your hands as you raised the thin chain you’d removed from your neck earlier to secure behind his before you eased it under his armor.  _“Come back in one piece.”_

His hand eased along your cheek through your kiss and slid free when you parted,  _“I will.”_ Sliding his hand down your arm until his fingers slid along his gift to you,  _“Stay safe, my Dearest Love.”_ His lips pressed a gentle kiss to your knuckles catching your unsure glint in your eyes you hurriedly masked then smiled at him once again and joined him into the hall before slipping back into your apartment while he went to join the forming soldiers floors below. Against the door you stood staring at the ring your fingers were stroking until you finally changed into a fresh set of clothes upon hearing the others slowly beginning to stir in the various rooms in the hall.

..

Scrubbed, changed and bearing a slightly tired smile when you joined the others at the table. Groggy smiles were traded between curious glances at the Elf King’s bare seat on your right along with the Prince’s until he slipped in a few moments later. Looking up you caught his large smile at you before he glanced at Thorin responding to his question,  _“My Ada was called away to Lothlorien for aid. He’s left me in charge of overseeing your safe travels.”_

Thorin glanced at you curiously while the others decided to at least stay until lunch to rest a bit more from their hangovers before the Elves would guide you to the Elven borders where they would leave you to the rest of your journey. The ten guards taking the task watched with near mournful gazes at their New Queen crossing with the curious band of Dwarves and the brave little Hobbit curiously eyeing their surroundings. Nearly a full day you traveled until you had found the hidden staircase, the location where your first hand hold stirred a raucous rounds of cheerful jokes on your obvious established courtship with the smitten King that lasted nearly halfway up until sight of the ledge drove them closer to silence.

One carefully aimed spear you’d fashioned from the lone black arrow you’d saved from your time in the battles against Morgoth and Sauron later the splayed out stone corpse of the giant beast filled a large corner of the freshly lit forges earning cheers lasting until you followed Thorin to the main overlook to whistle for a passing bird to carry word to the Elves you were certain to be gathering at the loud roars Smaug had given off. 

By nightfall you had settled into and scrubbed the Royal apartments you chose for yourselves once you’d claimed the Arkenstone from the treasury now glowing from the Ancient Dwarvish runes you’d woken sending cleansing pulses through the massive piles of gold. Quietly once again you’d rested on your back looking up at the ceiling of your new room silently hoping that the King and his men were safe as well as the forces from Lothlorien as well.

Large smiles covered the faces of the Elven group sent to deliver the supplies Legolas insisted on delivering to you, claiming the chance to congratulate you himself. Stepping closer to you he smiled wider asking,  _“Iron Hills has grown much closer since last I checked.”_

You smirked,  _“It turns out Dain is headed this way instead.”_

He chuckled lowly,  _“How fortunate. Haldir sent word our forces arrived in time and this wave should pass fairly quickly, much smaller than usual. Lord Elrond will be pleased as well to hear the passing of the Misty Mountains shouldn’t need a great number to patrol it this year.”_

_“When we crossed through to Moria we might have had a part in it, we passed around a set of goblin tunnels that collapsed as we got clear. That might help as well.”_

He nodded,  _“I will make sure to send him word of that as well, he will be pleased to hear of any ease to our problem.”_  Glancing around he eyed the glowing runes then back to you,  _“Is this your doing, the runes?”_

_“I triggered them, they’re cleansing the mountain, even yours has them. Few phrases of Ancient Dwarvish and the mountain awakes to seal and cleanse itself again.”_

He smiled larger scanning over your face again,  _“I must be heading back. Stay safe, Ada should be back soon, and hopefully able to make a visit of his own soon enough, I’m certain Thorin would be more than willing if you requested it.”_  Chuckling softly you returned his gesture of a hand over his heart before he added with a sentimental gaze,  _“For the record, mention of my Naneth, stopped shortly after she passed. Thank you, for getting Ada to mention her again. If you doubted my agreement to the union please do not. Whole heartedly you have it. I look forward to learning you better.”_

_“And I you, Prince Legolas.”_

He chuckled softly,  _“Ada calls me Little Leaf, feel free to do the same, Naneth.”_

.

Echoes of Gandalf’s laugh echoed through the mountain as you led Bilbo into your room to fetch an old map you and Ori had been discussing about the Ancient Dwarvish lands you had explored. Glancing back at Bilbo mid sentence your bag slipped and spilled off of the bed, “I still don’t quite understand it, why did he get so upset I washed my own hair?”

You giggled bending as he did to pull everything back into your bag, “Braiding is a sign of courtship, hair is special. Early on in courting to wash your One’s hair is an act of bonding.” He met your gaze, “It’s intimate, just let him next time, you’ll see.”

He sighed lowering his eyes to grab your spare jacket only to furrow his brows at the golden ring that clattered to the floor, “Is this from the Elf King?” setting the jacket in your bag he glanced up catching your wide eyed gaze at the ring before your clear shout for the Wizard.

Boots thundered to your room as you pulled Bilbo to your side allowing the Wizard to see your problem, “It was in my bag.” He met your gaze then glanced down at it again with a steady huff, “No one touch it. I’ll send for the Eagles.”

They all eyed it before Thorin eased around the room making his way to Bilbo’s side, pulling him onto your bed to add to the distance between his One and the cursed object, snuggling him tightly in his arms as he glared at the golden band you raised with the tongs from your fireplace Bofur passed you to place it in the metal mint tin Nori emptied into one of his spare jars to secure it in while Balin found a stick of wax to melt sealing it shut before you slid it back into your bag again as Gandalf reentered your doorway, “They will be here by morning. We need to prepare.”

You nodded and Balin said, “Who will you take with you Lass?”

You glanced at Thorin, “You’re needed here, to defend the Mountain.”

Thorin replied, “You aren’t going alone.” He looked at his Nephews, “Dwalin and I will go. The rest can remain behind to greet Dain when he arrives, should he arrive before we return.”

Fili and Kili nodded along with the others as Gandalf looked over you all and said, “Agreed. A small group is best. The four of us would make it there quickly.”

Bilbo quickly responded, “Five. I’m going too!”

All eyes turned to Thorin as his arms tightened around his middle and he buried his head in the Hobbit’s hair, replying with a muffled, “No. You’ll stay where it’s safe.”

Bilbo inhaled sharply replying, “No.” Pulling free from his tight grip in an awkward giggle to grip one of the braids around his face saying firmly, “We’re courting, and if you expect me to stand by you as a King I am certainly not going to leave you to this alone. Now we all started this together and you and your stubbornness is no match for mine. What you need is a burglar and that is what I am, my uses are limited outside of the Shire it seems but I am certain this is my place an you cannot stop me from claiming it.”

Releasing the King’s braid he crossed his arms trying to hold his firm expression at Dwalin’s snort through Fili and Kili’s bubbling chuckles before Balin said to the Dwarf King with the proud smirk twitching onto his face, “Dis certainly will have a stern ally when she arrives. Aunt Dia surely would approve as well.”

Thorin sighed melting into an adoring gaze before pulling Bilbo back to his chest after a turn to snuggle around him and mumble into his hair, “Fine. But you’re not leaving my side.”

…

Deep within the forest word rippled of the news of the large eagles returning once more while whispers of the destroyed kingdom or Mordor spread through the forests of the world on a swift breeze easing the worries of where you could have possibly gone to when they had first arrived. With an exhausted sigh you slumped back onto your bed when your boots were dropped onto the ground after you’d shook your feet free from them and rested your hands up over your head only to open your eyes at the pair of knees they hit. Blinking curiously Tauriel’s face came into view as she peered over you with a soft smile saying,  _“Queen Pear, Prince Legolas sent me to check if you’d returned yet, along with another round of supplies for the Company. I heard the eagles and came to speak to you directly, I hope you don’t mind.”_

You shook your head,  _“Not at all. I’d get up, but, I can’t.”_

She smiled larger asking,  _“I brought some herbs would you like me to pour you a bath?”_

 _“If you wouldn’t mind.”_  She nodded and shifted to rise only to pause when you added,  _“I might also need a hand up.”_

She chuckled softly on her path to the tub saying,  _“Not at all Queen Pear.”_

You sighed softly slumping back again until she returned to help you up before you grabbed a change of clothes and went in to soak while she sat on the edge of the tub listening to your tale for your trip and return, seeming much more interesting for others than your slightly uneventful flight out, two minute stop on Mt Doom followed by another few day long trip back again. Halfway through her fingers claimed the comb you were easing though your hair and worked your hair back into a long French braid then sat beside you until you got out to dry and change.

Her smile never dimming while she followed you back to your bed where the Princes promptly raced into the room, avoiding their uncle snuggling with his Consort next door in their bath, to leap onto the bed around you with chuckles earning giggles from you while they burst into their own set of questions. Both taking their turns while Kili inched just a tad bit closer to Tauriel. Who unknowingly stirred up a giant fire in Prince Kili when her fingers rose to brush out a forming knot from his hair, which inevitably led to her combing through all his hair, turning him into a giant puddle of loveable goo against her lap when she began rubbing his scalp.

Rolling your eyes you gripped his vest and pulled him over to your side when Dwalin entered the doorway announcing dinner causing you to pull the pair to their feet while Tauriel stood eyeing you curiously asking,  _“Did I do something?”_

You smiled at her,  _“Dwarves are a bit, protective when it comes to hair.”_  Her brow rose,  _“Used quite a bit in courting rituals.”_  Her lips parted as the pair led the way and you giggled softly,  _“No worries, just don’t braid his hair unless you intend to court him. Though I will warn you him letting you touch his hair is a sign of his affection for you, if you hadn’t already noticed.”_

A hint of a smile ghosted onto her face,  _“I, he’s a Prince.”_

Through a smirk you replied,  _“Captain of the Guard is a respectable position to Dwarves. Plus when I know you better I could add my favor to the match, hefty sway in your favor.”_  Making her smile grow,  _“To be loved by a Dwarf is an unending bond you’ll never match I’m told. Take your time, learn each other, see if you feel the same.”_

Her head tilted,  _“He’s, mortal though.”_

You chuckled again,  _“Dwarves lose their mortality when they bond with their Ones.”_

In what you could have sworn was a hint of a smile spreading on her face she replied,  _“Well, Prince Legolas is expecting me back with a report.”_  Her body shifted only to glance back at you when you gave her another smile.

 _“I’m certain Prince Kili will be smiling for hours at your scalp massage.”_  Drawing a slight blush over her cheeks when she turned to head for the gates to join the rest of the guards sent along with her waiting with Nori and Dori to let them out.

…

Sure enough his grin did hold for the next few days giving a moment of uneasiness to hid Uncle Dain when he arrived. Extending a finger at the young dreamy eyed glazed expression on his face looking over the Dwarven troops entering the mountain only to go wide eyed himself when you giggled and rested your arm on Thorin’s shoulder when you joined the trio to say, “He’s a bit smitten at the moment.”

Thorin nodded and motioned his hand to you, “Princess Pear.”

He nodded his head and accepted your firm forearm hold, “Pleasure to finally meet you Princess, never got a clear description of you in their letters. Past your hair of course.” His eyes scanning over your long shimmering braid blending into you gifted silver silken blouse from Greenwood with an awed expression.

Your smile grew as you glanced at Ori who entered the hall calling your name before you excused yourself and went to join the young scribe in yet another round of translations from the ancient texts he had found the night before. Peering back at his men you caught a familiar bed bushy bearded young Dwarf racing for his Father for a tight hug drawing a smile onto your face at their cheerful reunion as your fingers slid over your gifted ring once again wondering if your reunion would be anything like that. 

Nipping at your lower lip you imagined each possible outcome, sure you were clearly married now, something that stirred a slight insecurity in you about his people accepting you. All you’d heard and seen so far was very comforting, at least with your title alone they would show you the same respect and outpour of interest in all you wished to say but the true test came with seeing if you actually meshed well living with them.

.

Shortly after lunch you had gone to bed, taking a long nights rest staying in bed long into the following morning. A set of fingers skimmed across your face jarring you from your dream causing you to roll over onto your back and nearly fall to the floor if not for the firm grip of the arm that curled under your back and pulled you closer. A velvety voice rang out from your new Husband who settled you back safely on the bed,  _“I didn’t mean to startle you, my Dearest Love.”_  Easing his hand over your cheek while pressing a kiss to the other.

_“Successful trip?”_

He nodded,  _“We got there quite early this year. Legolas sent word of your news of the Goblin tunnels near Rivendell,”_ his smile flickered larger,  _“As well as news of your change in plans, indeed he wasn’t joking when he said the Iron Hills had grown closer.”_

 _“That-.”_  He chuckled softly gliding his fingers along your cheek before leaning in to claim a kiss from you that he sank into with a relaxed sigh.

Barely above your lips he lowly stated,  _“I understand completely. Though I was quite stunned to hear of your following trip even more.”_

_“I have no idea how it got in my bag, at all. It wasn’t there at the Blue Mountains or in Rivnedell, Linder helped to reinforce the inner pockets, I had to empty it completely.”_

He sighed propping up on his elbow next to you gliding his fingers along your arm,  _“The goblin tunnels perhaps? Could have easily found it’s way there then.”_

Your eyes left his when your lips parted then met his curious gaze at your realization,  _“I heard a clinking. That must have been it.”_

His arm slid around your middle drawing you closer to him deepening his smile,  _“Well I must say, upon returning to the forest once again there was already a drastic change. For the better of course, greener leaves, browner bark, spiders have fled entirely.”_

 _“That last one, good.”_  He chuckled lightly as you giggled weakly,  _“I can’t stand those webs. Spiders, you can hear and spot easily, but webs, you just get caught up. You have more patience than I do, I’d have never been able to sleep easily alone there knowing of the webs.”_

_“Well I would have made certain you didn’t spend any night alone in Greenwood if I could control it, past obvious reinforcement calls of course. Other trips to neighboring lands would obviously have you going with me. Unless you wished to remain behind, of course.”_

His enamored gaze deepened when your fingers trailed over his cheek slowly,  _“Doubt I would. You managed a deal with Thorin?”_

He shook his head,  _“Unfortunately there are a few things I have to tend to, I hope you won’t be too upset with me.”_

_“You have to go back home?”_

He wet his lips,  _“I do have about an hour or so before I’m due back. But there’s quite a few tasks I have to see to regarding our army and borders before I can have it settled well enough for a stay.”_

 _“Well, I can say one thing.”_  You rolled onto your back causing him to follow your fingers and watch with parted lips as you drew a familiar sealed chest onto your stomach from your bedside table, then met his eyes,  _“Thorin gave me these to offer to you.”_

His lips parted when he sat up and drew the chest onto his lap then opened the lid with a near tear filled gaze. Easing the lid back he folded back the velvet cover back revealing a beautiful shimmering necklace in a bow secured in the lid that he easily removed, drawing it up for you to examine,  _“My Naneth’s, her first gift from Ada when he became King.”_  His eyes scanned over your inspection of it,  _“It’s yours.”_

Your eyes met his and your lips parted,  _“It belongs to the Queen of Greenwood. A title belonging to you now.”_

 _“I um,”_  his hand eased over your cheek after setting the necklace back in its case on his lap after sealing the chest again.

_“Our union was quick, but I intend fully to court you properly. Of course we will be needing at least a banquet or some form of ceremony to celebrate our union for our allies and people. The gems however, are also mainly yours.”_

In a curious smirk you asked,  _“Mainly?”_

_“For my various other gifts for you, especially your crown and various circlets.”_

Giggling softly you rolled your eyes as he eased over you stealing another kiss before stroking his nose against yours lovingly,  _“You-.”_

 _“I enjoy pampering those I love. A habit you will not break me of, My Dearest Love.”_  His lips found yours again for another deepening kiss.  _“I would love to have you with me each night and day, but I think we could use this small piece of time to learn each other, enjoy a full courtship finally, and for you to learn about our home. The Dwarves do need you until they settle, at least for a short time we can go as slow as you wish to, I do know it must be a shock to go from Dwarven lands to Elven ones.”_

_“It should calm eventually I assume.”_

He smiled at you,  _“Our people already have an affection for you, and the effect you have on me.”_  His smile grew at your hand easing his hair behind his ear followed by your pulling him lower to accept you kiss, one that nearly lasted until you had to escort him and his new chest down to the front gates to meet up with his guards and Son once again for their ride back.

The walk bringing to your attention the long boasted about Son of Gloin once again nudging his Father’s arm whispering,  **“Introduce me.”**

His eyes scanning over the group of Elves eagerly wishing to make his first impression on the visitors, hoping to make an early spot on the Council or at least be named as a possible messenger or be able to handle some form of business between the two Kingdoms. While also hoping to learn the name of the irritatingly aloof blonde looking at seemingly everyone but him even as he held out his best ax within a clear eye line for him to be able to comment on if he wished. That plus his beard alone marked him as quite the focal point for countless Dwarves in all the lands he’d traveled to so far, but to be outright ignored or passed over drew his chin to prickle at the sheer irritation of it causing his beard to puff up in some near animalistic attraction ritual that seemed to be missing its target somehow.

Pursing his lips the young Dwarf turned his eyes to you with a hopeful smile silently wishing for you to solve this problem for him, assuming the Elf must not be allowed to greet him properly due to their current unknown status to each other. Surely as the Elf showed respectful bows and glances at his Father he would surely greet him just the same or possibly even more familiar, but that thought stirred up a seemingly even more frightening topic in his mind he’d been unsure to breech just yet, even with his Mother already attempting to line up worthy suitors for him.

Spotting the gleam in his eyes you smiled between the two, Legolas’ attention on you stirred a curious glance from Gimli only settled due to the fact of his King approaching at your side, something that nearly drove him out of his mind when he noticed the blonde was the only one not to bow his head to the King. Stopping a few feet away from him you glanced up at Legolas stating, “Prince Legolas, I’m not sure you’ve met Gloin’s Son Gimli.”

He turned to face the pair and offered him a flash of a smile from the Elf as he bowed his head and stated, “It is a pleasure to meet any friend our new Queen’s.”

Gimli’s lips parted as he glanced at you asking, “Queen?” Before he glanced at the chuckling King who leaned down to kiss your knuckles sweetly and motion to his Son for the trip back.

“Gimli it is a pleasure to meet you. Unfortunately we must return to Greenwood, but hopefully we will be seeing each other more in the future.”

Gimli’s head bowed to the pair on their path to the gates while the others formed their lines after them, turning his attention back to you he caught your smile as you stated, “Queen. Bit sudden, but technically we met back in the First Age, so, not really for us.”

Gimli’s smile grew, “I am happy for you.” Wetting his lip he added, “You’re not going with him?”

“I’m still needed here and he has a full schedule of things to handle as well.” Gimli nodded and you added, “Don’t worry though, he’s going to try for a visit once his business and people have settled again after their last march if I can get Thorin to agree. Plenty of chances for you to impress our guests.” Making his eager smile grow at your wink.

…

Barely a week had passed and your room was already filled with floral arrangements and various potted plants Thranduil had sent to brighten your room along with the various teas and herbs delivered as well to aid with any troubles you might encounter with your health. 

Between those came his visits where each drew amused grins from the Dwarves around you at your near constant fumbling of what items you held between soft gasps and bitten lips trying to reign in your reactions to his sudden appearances. Always followed by a smitten glance from him before a stolen peck on your hand or cheek until his final fright for you sent an armful of books onto the floor around you drawing his smile wider at your flushed reaction.

After a soft sigh you stated, “I’m going to get you a bell or something.” Only making him smile even wider through his soft response of, “A gift I will always treasure.” Trailing your each movement as he aided you in cleaning up the mess he caused before he joined you for your trip up to your apartment for a shared lunch normally ending with another loving embrace across your covers. Occasionally ending with a hasty bath and your aiding him in dressing once again before his return once again to the forest to meet with his council on the latest terms of trade along with news on progress for the restoration of Dale.

.

Reconstruction that began just after the first wave of returning Dwarves arrived, bringing with them Gorgo, Wife of Gloin, Mother to Gimli along with a long list of suitors that were soon to include the eligible Elves among the list of messengers, dignitaries and nobility Gorgo and her friends so readily added to their records.

Gimli sighed looking over the list curiously before his brows furrowed at his asking, “Prince Legolas is missing from your list.”

His eyes rose to meet his Mother’s silver eyes buried in her chestnut hair with thick bushy sideburns braided to meet her long tuft of hair from under her lips coated in jeweled beads that swayed as she replied, “He is not eligible.”

Gimli, “How is a Prince not eligible?”

His eyes scanned over her face while she replied, “It is no secret his Grandparents and Father were simple tradesmen before King Oropher was chosen as King.”

Gimli glanced at Gloin who was stroking his beard watching the flash of something passing through his Son’s eyes before he stated, “Sweetest Gemstone, Miss Pear is set to be his new Mother, quite soon by the Elf King’s behavior.”

Her eyes rose to meet his then her Son’s noticing his eager nod causing her shoulders to relax, “Now that is an entirely different matter. Grandson of High King Ingwe, much more fetching match now, not even mentioning his Mother’s recent feats. Impressive match indeed.” Her smile creeping deeper at Gimli’s timid smile at her approval for his hopeful union, leaving only your blessing, the King’s and obviously Legolas’ after his hopefully successful courtship offer to the Prince he’d viewed as his One from the first quick flash of a smile in their brief greeting.

 


End file.
